


This Is What Love Feels Like

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Series: Show Me How To Love [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fancy date, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Henry and Patrick go on a fancy date, and Henry knows now that Patrick changed his mind.
Relationships: Henry Bowers & Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Series: Show Me How To Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673317
Kudos: 14





	This Is What Love Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. This is the final part of this series. I'm so grateful to everyone that followed this entire series or left kudos or comments. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the final part.

Henry got up from his place on the couch, heading to the front door, seeing his boyfriend on the other side through the small panels of glass. He opened the door and shot Patrick a small smile. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Patrick was in a dress shirt, a fucking dress shirt! Even Henry had to admit he looked good like that.

“You ready to go, Hank?”, the taller boy asked, eyebrow raised.

Henry paused for a minute. He was a little hesitant about their date tonight, mainly because he didn’t do the whole ‘fancy’ thing. Whenever they had gone on dates it was always just them going somewhere casual, somewhere they’d probably been a million times, especially in the small town of Derry. It was never dress shirt kinda fancy.

_‘Just say no idiot. Just tell him that you’re not sure about this. That’s all you have to do.’_ , is what Henry had wanted to say but as the raven haired teen stood in front of him, a grin on his face, Henry felt defeated. So what actually came out of his mouth was, “O-oh yeah”.

Patrick chuckled lightly. Being able to see past Henry’s defences could be a gift or a curse. But right now, Patrick thought that it just might be a gift.

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him in for a hug. He felt Henry melt, that was something that he was proud to say he could make Henry do…amongst _other_ things.

“It’ll be okay, Hank. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to”. Those words alone seemed to be enough to put Henry at ease. The blond looked up at him, a smile plastered on his face. God, why did this man understand him so well?

“Thanks, Trick”, Henry said before stepping fully out of his house and shutting the door. “But I’m fine”. And with that, Patrick felt a familiar grip on his hand as he began to get dragged away by his boyfriend.

*

The restaurant was quiet, almost too quiet for their liking, but they made it work. As they got seated they both looked around to notice little to no people in the restaurant with them. Henry would have thought with it being one of the only two restaurants in Derry that on a Saturday night there would have been more people here. Although it was kinda nice nearly having the place to themselves.

As they were looking at their menus a young waitress walked over to serve them. “Can I get you two anything to drink?”, she said, a bright smile on her face. Maybe the most fake thing Patrick had seen in his life, but he couldn’t blame her. She probably just wanted to get home like the rest of the staff. “Wine”, was all Patrick said, pointing to the menu to show the waitress exactly which one he was looking for.

“Of course”, she started, “I’ll just go grab that for you. Anything else?” Patrick opened his mouth to say something but had been cut off by his boyfriend’s answer. “No, we’re fine.”, he said, flashing a small smile at their server before turning his attention back to Patrick.

“Are you fuckin’ serious?”, Henry questioned, noticing the way Patrick started to grin before taking off in full blown laughter. “W-what”, Patrick said between huffs of breath. The other teen gave him a questioning look before continuing. “Wine, really?” Patrick nodded. “We aren’t old enough to drink. And besides wine is for depressed women with a drinking problem. I bet Mrs. Kaspbrak drinks that shit”. Even Patrick had to laugh at that one. “Yes”, Patrick agreed, “but we are on a fancy date. People drink wine on fancy dates Henry…right?” Now it was Henry’s turn to laugh. “Sure, Trick”.

*

By the time they were leaving the restaurant it was already too late for Henry to try and sneak home, not with his dad there anyway. It couldn’t hurt to stay in Patrick’s though, right?

“Hey, Trick? Can I stay at your place tonight?”

“Sure, Babe”, was Patrick’s only response, making Henry shake his head in disappointment. “You did not just call me that”. Patrick had a shit-eating grin on his face. Of fucking course it was just to get a reaction out of him, but it made him want to fucking kill him. “Thanks”, Henry said whole heartedly as they walked up to the other’s front door.

After they got inside, they found themselves on a familiar bed, clothes already starting to come off. Patrick trailed his lips down the side of Henry’s neck, coming back up to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. Patrick felt Henry push him away.

“W-wait”, Henry said in between kisses, moving back on the bed to put some distance between them. Patrick frowned. “What’s wrong, Hank?”, he said, honest worry hidden in his voice. Henry looked down before bringing his gaze back to his boyfriend’s. “Nothing, I just…”, he trailed off. Patrick swore that Henry was going to give him a heart attack soon if he kept dodging what he really wanted to say.

“I’m in love with you”, Henry blurted out, cheeks beginning to flush a soft pink. Patrick smiled at his boyfriend, before tackling him. They fell back laughing, their limbs tangled together.

“Hey, Hank?”, he said, almost too serious for Henry’s liking. “Y-yeah”, Henry answered, now worried that he’d done something wrong. “Told you I would change your mind”, he said, grinning again.

“Oh for fucks sake, Trick”, he laughed, shaking his head before reaching for the other’s shirt.

He didn’t want to waste any more time.

Not with the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this series. I do plan to write some more Patrick x Henry fics in the future but for now I'm going to focus on my other two series that I have going right now. 
> 
> I hope you liked it:)


End file.
